


A Slytherin by Any Other Name

by ILLEGAILE



Series: RVRA Chronicles [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Harry Potter AU, More from the RVRA universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos waits for his siblings to be sorted. He does not like what he hears.</p>
<p>Needless to say, if the Sorting Hat had a throat to throttle it would die of asphyxiation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slytherin by Any Other Name

Carlos Raikkonen-Alonso was fidgeting in his seat in the Great Hall, large Gryffindor robes swishing as he paced. “They should be here by now.” He muttered to himself, ignoring the slightly annoyed stares he was getting from his House mates. “That’s it, I’ve gone nuts.”

“Hey, look…” Mitch Webber, a friend of his and arguably the closest to him in his year. “I know you miss your sister but you have to sit down and eat, Carlos.”

Carlos resolutely shook his head as the double doors opened and the First Years arrived to be sorted. “Where is she?” he rubbed his hands together.

Fabian Vettel looked up from his book, rolling his eyes at his friend. “You’re not going to get through to him, Mitch.” He said, flipping the pages.

“Where is she Where is she Where is she” Carlos chanted under his breath, absolutely manic with worry - which, come to think of it, is pretty much his default state.

“Alright, buddy. Calm down-” Mitch tried to talk him out of it but Carlos jumped out of his seat and disappeared into the flock of younger students, a group of three jumping up to welcome him. “You three.”

“Fuck you, you didn’t miss the misery twins. Just Gaile.” Emma rolled her eyes as Carlos let go of them to hold Gaile and presumably never ever let go again. “We know our place in this family.” She ruffled her twin’s hair forcefully as the students names were called out for their turn at the sorting hat.

“Carlos, let go.” Gaile squirmed as the few Qs were called out, knowing that she would be next.

The Spaniard obliged, setting his sister free but looking at her meaningfully. “Gryffindor.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “I’ll let the hat decide.” She grinned and for a moment Carlos didn’t recognize her. She was called up to take on the hat.

 

“Mister Hat?” Gaile raised a brow at the floppy hat on her head. The hat didn’t make a sound, hasn’t made a sound for the past 5 minutes. “Hello?”

_Cunning. But brave. But loyal. But educated. You are interesting._

“He speaks.” She giggles at the rough old sounding hat. “Well, not technically?”

_Hmmmmmmmmm… strange. Strange. You are strange._

“What’s strange, Mister Hat?” she asked innocently to the voice in her head.

You are. The hat settled tighter around her cranium, trying to get a read on her. _You’re doted on quite a lot and you love your family, but you are not Hufflepuff material. Oh. Fernando Alonso, is it? Yes, he was a wonderful Gryffindor if I do say so myself. But, you have a trace of Raikkonen in you as well._

“Have you decided?” she mentally prodded at the hat.

_Tricky trickster. You are also quite smart, in a strange way. Literature. Music. Arts and Languages. But in a family like yours, not uncommon. Your liking for books does not a Ravenclaw make. No, but Gryffindor and Slytherin is looking promising._

“I’m a little too sheltered to be a Gryffindor, don’t you think?” she smiled slightly, a small grimace when she realized she’d let the hat figure out what she was trying to do.

_You are manipulating your answers to make me choose Slytherin for you._ The hat seemed to rumble with laughter. _Quite cunning, I think you might be right-_

“ **Slytherin!** ”

 

The hall stood still, chattering quieted, and the Slytherins got up with slow smirks on their face. A Raikkonen in Slytherin, an _Alonso_ in Slytherin was unprecedented and no one knew what to make of the quiet dark haired Spaniard as she stood to take a seat at the edge of her new House’s table letting the slitted eyes of her peers asses her as Emma went up to take her turn.

Over in the Gryffindor table, the farthest away from hers, she could see Carlos lamenting her sort. She didn’t feel any shame about it, she was looking forward to getting her robes. She grasped the handle of her 12 ¾” Larch wand with a Dragon heartstring core and sent an apologetic look to her brother. She was never the brave one of them all, not when she always had her siblings to protect her. Her wit was all she had. It would have to be enough.

 

“Gryffindor!” the hat shouted, loudly and clearly piercing through the cheers of Emma’s new house. Just as it was unsettling to have a Raikkonen or Alonso (who was normally sorted as Ravenclaw or Gryffindor) was in Slytherin, every student in Hogwarts knew the strength of a Vettel lay in Gryffindor and the loyalty of a Ricciardo in Hufflepuff. Emma was glad though for the sort, she smiled at everyone at the Gryffindor table welcoming her and giving her hugs and introducing themselves. Even Carlos stood up, despite his sadness at being separated from his sister.

“Welcome to the fun side of the castle!” he greeted, enveloping her in a hug. “Do you think Max will be here too?” he asked.

Emma nodded instinctively, thinking that if the Weasley twins both made it into Gryffindor, she can’t see why another Ricciardo-Vettel can’t.

Max was sitting in the stool, hat poised above his head. And Emma frowned when the hat started to grin. “Like his sister, this one. But not the one everyone suspects.” The hat muttered to itself, confirming his suspicions with Max.

After the world’s longest two minutes the Sorting Hat came to a decision.

“Slytherin!”

 

More whispers followed Max as he walked towards his beaming younger sister, he didn’t mind much. It was… odd being away from Emma. But, at least he had Gaile. “Didn’t think I’d be seeing you here.” Max ruffled her short dark hair and sat next to her.

“I don’t imagine anyone did.” She shrugged and offered him a chocolate toad. Max stared at it in disbelief, Fernando didn’t normally allow her to have sweets so how did she-

Max took the treat and raised a brow at her. “Where did you get this?”

“Nicked it from Emma.” She admitted, chewing on her own chocolate toad and waving at Emma and Carlos across the hall. The two Gryffindors crossed their arms, demanding that they sit with them. “They beckon, do you think we should go to them?”

Max looked at his sister with different eyes. “How do you feel about Quidditch?”

A slow smile crept over Gaile’s face.

“Sounds fun.”


End file.
